Hydraulically damping rubber bearings, so-called hydrobushes, are installed, in general, horizontally, i.e., lying in relation to their bearing axis, in connection with the mounting of parts of the wheel suspension of a motor vehicle. The currently common horizontal mounting of the hydrobushes has the drawback that mounting in the vehicle is relatively expensive. This is linked with the fact that automatic feeding of the bolt used to fasten the bush is basically not possible and fully automatic mounting is therefore very extensively ruled out. The bearings are therefore mounted usually manually, which leads to an increase in the manufacturing costs.
In case of vertical installation, which is more favorable for automatic mounting, most of the hydrobushes used so far have problems in terms of service life. Above all, cardanic loads lead to increased wear in this case and, as a consequence of this, to reduced service life of the bearings. Prior-art constructions show especially great problems in the transmission of cardanic angles of up to ±20°.
DE 100 57 191 A1 describes a hydraulically damping rubber bearing, whose cardanic loadability was also increased in case of vertical installation by special design measures. The metallic inner part has bulging, approximately spherical outer surfaces for this purpose in its axially middle area. The rubber springs connected with it by vulcanization, as well as an intermediate sleeve arranged in the bearing are adapted to this shape of the contour of the inner part. A comparatively complicated bearing geometry is obtained as a result, which leads to increased costs for the manufacture of the bearing.